Forbidden Affection
by emerald'lin
Summary: Sara has started working at the Las Vegas Police Department Lab as a DNA tech and she develops feelings for a coworker... Which she thinks is forbidden until a surprise hits her.
1. Chapter 1

forbidden affections

I have been working in the Lab of the Las Vegas Police Department for two weeks now and i already feel awkward, i mean how would you feel if someone keeps staring at you but never talking to you?

And to add to my awkward feeling around the Lab, i'm also having affections for this beautifull strawberry blonde collegue.

It completely frustrates me that i don't even make a effort to iniciate a conversation. What my biggest problem is that this woman also known as Catherine Willows is the one person that is the forbidden.

From the first time i saw her i knew i had to get to know her, but it has only been two weeks that i'm here, she's a CSI:level 3 and i'm just a DNA lab tech Sara Sidle. What are my chances?

I was walking to the locker room convincing myself to make a move to get to know... ''oomf'' my inner thoughts were scrambled immediatly and all i could do was ramble because i just bumped into Catherine.

''i'm so sorry, i really didn't think what i was doing...'' i looked up and immediatly blushed ''m-my thoughts were somewhere else a-and i'm really sorry let me help you with that.''

she just stood there with an amusing smile on her face and i just knew i was blushing furiously. ''hey don't be sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't rush around corners like that. Thank you, see you around?'' she asked me with a smile and i could only nod at that.

The day had gone by very quickly and i'm halfway up to my apartment when i got a text from Greg my fellow DNA tech.

'hey sar, wana hang out tonite?'

i hit the reply button, smiling

'what do u have on ur mind to do?'

'oh nothing special just some club crawling, so what ya think?'

i smile to myself and reply

'okay count me in!enjoy your shift, good Nite greggo'

with that last reply i climbed into my comfy bed and fell asleep to thoughts of Catherine.

* * *

The next morning came and i had to go to work. I know what you think, Greg and i don't work the same shift, see, i have day shift at the Lab. Greg works grave shift with Catherine while i'm wishing i had but yeah he doesn't want to switch shifts with me, oh and he knows about my little crush.

As i walk into the locker room Catherine walks out,on her way home and greets me. ''hey Sara'' ... Wait, what? Did she just greet me?

I walk in to see Greg smiling as he collect his belongings...something's up. ''hey Greg, what you smiling about?'' he looks at me as if i just caught him stealing cookies.

''oh it's nothing, see you tonight'' with that he winks at me and walk out leaving me with my thoughts.

-------------

My shift has gone suprisingly fast, guess it's the excitment of going out tonight. As i enter my apartment i call Greg for the details, luckily he has tonight off and i'm probably going to work with a hang over tommorow morning.

he picked up his phone to quick for my guess

''hey pretty lady''

he's such a flirt... ''hey Greggo, so what's the plans for tonight? Do i see you at the club or are you going to pick me up?''

''i'm picking you up silly. You don't even know where the club is!'' he said

oh he actually has a point there. ''okay then tell me where it is''

''nope not a chance, it's a random surprise, see you in a bit, be ready! '' and then he just hung up.

I looked at my phone and grinned 'eish that boy has too much energy'

I showered and got dressed as quick as possible and luckily I was finished in time, Greg was knocking on my door already.

-----------------

We walked into the club and Greg went straight to the bar while I searched for a booth for us to sit in, and boy what a strange club, it seems like it's a sixties theme club.

When Greg returned with our beer I knew he already had a thought on his mind.

''so Sar tell me 'bout Catherine''

i'm so good... i know him well. I just stare at him thinking of what to say 'what can i tell him?' i ask myself.

As i scanned the crowd thinking of what to say my eye catch a familiar face that's staring right at me... My only thoughts at that moment was 'shit... Why?!?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: okay this is chapter two, and in this chapter i talk about my Country. I hope you enjoy, and btw now i know what it feels like if you don't get reviews. So plz review, thanks. And this chapter might be short.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

It's Catherine! What am i going to do now? Greet her? Invite her over? Greg saw the panic expression on my face and turned around to see Catherine waving at us.

And he's showing her to join us now! As she's walking to us Greg turn to me ''hey Sar is it fine that i asked Catherine to do some club crawling with us tonight?''

Before i could answer the question Catherine reaches our table and smiles at me. 'wow she has such a radiant smile' i think to myself.

Someone's talking to me... Oh it's Catherine,''huh?'' great vocabilary Sara! she giggles and repeats her question ''Mind if i sit next to you Sara?''

Now i start to panic...i barely know her why am i panicing? They both look at me apperently waiting for my answer. ''uhm...yeah sure, why not?'' i smile as i say this but I hope they didn't hear the panic in my voice.

Greg then winks at me... why did he wink at me? Instead of getting a answer to my unasked question i hear a question from Him ''Can i get another round for you Sara? And what would you like to drink Catherine?''

She looks at me expectantly and i just nod to Greg. ''I'll have a beer thank you'' she say to Greg while smiling at me.

Gosh she's so beautiful even while lifting her eyebrow and waving her hand in front of me... Wait, she's waving her hand infront of me? ''huh?''

second time this night! She laughs and say ''penny for your thoughts'' i then blush deeply and unfortunately she noticed and spoke again ''someone special Sara?''

I started to laugh nervously, 'damit Sara think of an excuse quick! Wait i got one, i can just tell her about my trip' ''nah just thinking 'bout my trip next week'' now she looks lost, as if she didn't know about my trip. I smile ''i'm going to South Africa for a week to take some pictures for my potfolio of photography'' i tell her.

''So you're a photographer?'' she asks me with a hint of curiousity in her eyes, even that's beautiful! ''yeah, sort of, it's for a class project. You see, i'm still studying the subject and we had to choose from The Big 5 in South Africa and The pinguins in Antartica'' i explain to her.

It seems this subject created more questions in her mind because she looks ready to fire the questions...

''That's really nice, so you chose South Africa? I always wanted to go there.'' in the meantime Greg returned with our drinks smiling. I know why he's smiling, and why i'm smiling...i'm actually talking to her.

''yeah, i chose South Africa, i saw some websites 'bout S.A. And it was really beautiful! You should see the Big5, really amazing'' i say it like a little kid waiting for their birthday present, but i'm excited about the trip.

''What's the Big5?'' she ask me looking a little confused. I just smile ''It's the 5 mammals of their country, the Lion;the Buffalo;the Leopard;the African Elephant and the Rhinoceros.'' i tell her while counting my fingers on one hand.

''that's nice! I have to see those photos, will i see it?'' she asks with excitement, damn that's so cute! ''sure you can see it, i can make copies for you if you want.''

''yes please, i'd love that.'' something tells me she loves animals.

We talk about all kinds of subjects all night long 'till about 00:35pm, we stopped drinking at our 3rd beers. So much for CLUB CRAWLING. We didn't even care for more, the three of us enjoyed each others company too much.

---------------

The night came to an end and Catherine offered to take us home, seeing as she only had two beers. She first dropped Greg off, now we're alone...

'i wonder what she's thinking' i ask myself glancing at her sideways. The trip to my apartment didn't take long though. She stopped in my driveway and i unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to her.

''you want to come in for some coffee?'' i ask then she turns my way ''sure, i'd love to'' oh boy, i can really get use to those words.

--------------

A/N: i will update real soon. I write as my thoughts sort itself out. Thanks for reading. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: chapter three hope you enjoy...oh and the name Madison was a name i got from my friend, so thanks 'crazy lady' hehe...she'll know who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

---------------

I walked up the stairs to my apartment, looking back to see if Catherine is still there. She was right behind me. I quickly fiddle with the keys trying really hard not to embaress myself but for the sake of Murphy's Law i dropped the keys 3 times.

When i finally get the keys in the lock i walk in with Catherine following real close. ''you can come sit in the kitchen while i make the coffee or you could go snoop around in the living room if you want, it's your choice...'' I instruct her with a grin on my face.

''I won't snoop around...if you look'' she said winking at me as she disapear around the corner to the living room i assume.

I shook my head and started a new brew of coffee. I jumped up my kitchen counter trying real hard to get my toughts together. The woman i have a crush on is in my living room right now.

The coffee finally ended its brewing and interupted my thoughts, i poured us each a cup. I already know how she takes her coffee...it's only been two weeks i know, i probably sound like a stalker or something.

As I walk into the living room I see Catherine just sitting on my couch, no snooping, nothing! I'm amazed...i mean she is a curious person after all.

I hand her coffee to her and sit down next to her, facing her. I'm patiently waiting for her to take a sip of her coffee to see if she likes it. After she took a sip she stared at me with wide eyes, ''how'd you know how i take my coffee?'' she asked a bit curious.

I simply smile and say ''Greg told me, he said he likes to make coffee for you when you have a hard day at work.'' she nods and takes a big sip before saying ''i'll remember that, he'll start to hate it 'cuz now i'm going to ask him every night.''

''I wish i could be there everytime you ask him, I'll really have fun.'' i tell her, she smiles at me and was about to say something but was interupted by a knock on the door.

I look at her, she looks at me and we both shrug. I walk to the door and swing it open. Wow what a surprise...

My ex-girlfriends daughter standing right infront of me with a huge smile on her face. I look back to Catherine then back to Madison. I start to laugh nervously and notice that Madison is peeking in to see who or what I was looking at.

When she saw Catherine she pushed past me straight to Catherine. Catherine looked up with a confused look and Madison introduced herself ''Hi, i'm Madison, Saras ex's daughter'' now that i didn't expect!

Catherine looks at me then back to Madison. ''Madie can you please not just blurt out information like that?'' i say blushing deeply. ''what you doing here anyways? Not that i like you being here...this is just so sudden...'' I ask her.

''well, mom and the new woman in her life was taking a vacation to hawaii and asked if i wana go with and i told them you asked me to come visit.'' she tells us with a bright smile on her face.

''okay that's cool with me, just call and tell them you arrived safely please?'' i tell her. Then i turn to Catherine ''so Cath, this is Madison she's 17 and the rest she told you.'' i take my place next to Catherine waiting for Madison to take a seat aswell.

--------------

A/N: okay truth be told , i need some encouragements!!! Please... I hope you like this chapter. I published this one so i don't keep you waiting. The next will follow suit soon...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay this chapter took a little long, sorry 'bout that. Anyway i hope you enjoy it. And i know it's short but i don't want to put everything in one chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--------------

Madison is the kind of girl who isn't shy to speak her mind and it scared me a little, 'cuz here i'm trying to get to know Catherine better and Maddie decides to show up at this moment. I'm scared she'll scare Cath away. We talk about all kinds of things as we sit on the couch drinking our coffee, when all of a sudden Maddie appears with my photography porfolio, ''Hey Sara, when are you going to do this new assignment?'' i want to answer her but Cath did it for me.

''She's doing it next week sweety'' as Cath said it Maddie ran to me and fell on her knees in front of me ready to beg, ''take me with you please...'' she sounded so excited so i just smiled and said ''of course you're coming with silly, you think i'll leave you here alone, in my precious apartment?''

Maddie gave me a cheeky grin and replied ''i love the way you think Sidle but i won't destroy your apartment if i stay you know.'' i just smile ''so Catherine are you going with us?'' Maddie ask and wow i didn't even think about asking if she wanted to go.

''well i wish i could but i have to work.'' before i could stop myself the words were out of my mouth ''Cath you can take a week off,Griss won't mind...you and Lindsey are welcome, please come with. It will make Maddie happy.'' i smile with a small blush as i say this. Maddie got a grin and said ''sure i'll enjoy it just as much as you Sara or maybe a little less than you.'' the last part was said as she glanced at Catherine.

I just hope Catherine didn't catch the true meaning of Maddie's words, 'cuz i sure as hell am blushing furiously. ''sure i'll talk to Grissom and take some time off.'' Catherine said with happiness in her eyes. I think this will be a very exciting trip.

''Thank you Cath, now who's this Lindsey you've been talking about?'' Maddie asked Cath while i got up to rinse our mugs. I sit in the kitchen watching them two talking, i think they'll get a long just fine.

''Lindsey is my daughter, she's 16, blond and tall with blue eyes.''

''Awesome when can i meet her?''

''How about tomorrow morning? We all could go for breakfast.''

''That sounds like a briliant plan, lets just inform Sara 'bout it.''

Maddie and Catherine both walked into the kitchen with huge smiles on their faces. ''Hey Sar me & Cath got an idea'' she looked to Catherine as if to ask 'you gonna ask her or me?' Cath just nodded and Maddie continued, ''we thought we all should go for breakfast tommorow morning,you,me,Linds and Cath. What do you think?''

how can anyone say no to these two cute grinning faces? So i smiled ''I think that's a great idea, but...'' before i could finish Maddie's expresion fell and said ''But what?'' ''you should let me finish Maddie, where were I?, oh ya but we have to get to bed now cuz it's kind of late.''

Catherine glanced up at the wall clock and gasped. ''it is kinda late, i should go and pick lindsey up from Nancy, thank you for a great evening. See you tommorow at 9?'' she asked sweetly. ''it was a total pleasure and yeah see you at 9.'' I wonder why Maddie keep glancing between Catherine and me, but i'll wonder about that later.

Catherine gave Maddie a hug and said goodbye.

I walk with Catherine to her car and say bye when she suddenly gave me a hug, so i eagerly returned the hug. She got in her and drove home, i stared at the empty space where Catherine's car was for a while before heading in.

As i entered Madison looked at me and threw a question at me unexpectently. ''do you have a crush on her?'' i blush ''Don't be silly, go wash up and get ready for bed, goodnight babygirl'' i say giving her a kiss on the forehead. ''night Sara'' she say skipping to her room i always have ready for her.

-----------

A/N: please review, it makes me happy when people review. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hi everyone who reads my fic, i have a little bad news bout this story, im gonna re-direct the whole plot and end it at chater 6 or 7 but maybe there'll be a sequel just maybe, but this will be only chapter 5 and i hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-----------------

I feel a weight on my blankets and that person is talking over the phone, because i only feel her presence in the room and i already know it's Madison, i keep still 'cuz i don't want her to know i'm awake just yet. I don't want to eavesdrop but i just want to know who she's talking to.

When i heard her mention my name i was more than intrested. ''yeah, it's not easy waking Sara 'workaholic' Sidle up this early in the morning you know! You should come try this Cath 'cuz maybe just maybe she'll wake up to your wonderful voice.''

i'm stunned to say the least, Maddie just slightly flirted with Catherine...i can imagine her blushing on the other side of the phone, and the image is adorable.

''oh really, prove it then?'' Maddie asked in a 'i-don't-believe-you' kind of tone. And i'm only hearing one side of the conversation, so whatever Catherine just told her i have no clue of. So i'm thinking Cath said something really good.

The whole room fell quiet and i heard a giggle. So the curious person i am turned slightly and suddenly my blanket are up in the air and Catherine is smiling down on me with amusement in her eyes.

''wakey wakey Sidle, time for breakfast'' Cath say in such high pitched teasing voice. I hear two giggles now and look up to see lindsey smiling holding her hand in front of her mouth and Maddie sitting on the floor laughing her ass off! My stunned and sleepy face must've looked funny for them.

The only thought running through my mind was 'How the hell did Cath and Linds get into my house?' maybe Maddie unlocked the door earlier. I pull the blanket out of Caths hand gently and pull over my head grumbling something like...''Come on 5 more minutes please?''

''I'll get a glass of ice cold water for you Cath!'' Maddie say to Cath and then i hear her voice again, i assume she turned around to look at Lindsey. ''wow... Hi i'm Madison but you can call me Maddie'' she told Lindsey. Her boldness had me lifting my head looking in their direction.

''okay Cath i'll get up, just give me 10minutes for a quick shower.'' i tell as i climb out of the bed and walk to the bathroom, the only things i grabbed was my underwear. ''okay, i'll wait downstairs for you, with a hot cup of coffee.'' Cath say as i dissapear. I grin to the thought of her thinking about me.

-------------

Catherine's POV

I walk down the stairs to the kitchen to make Sara some coffee but i notice that Linds and Maddie aren't following me. So, i got curious and sneaked up again to where their voices was. I peek into the room I assume is Maddie's and i see her getting dressed. I couldn't believe what i saw, my daughter was checking Maddie out openly with a mischief smile and glazed eyes.

So i think i'm not the only one that likes the women. Yes i like women, well not just any female. I like Sara Sidle. I want to just tell her but i'm afraid she'll run away.

I decided to leave the girls and go make coffee for Sara.

------------

Lindsey's POV

wow...she's gorgeous! No, that's a understatement, she's beyond that. Beautiful dirty blonde hair with dark brown eyes. Her smile is so sexy. I'm finding this girl irresitable...

''hey Linds, you want to go to the movies with me tonight?'' she ask me as she tie up her hair looking at me through the mirror. What should i say? Yes? ''yes, i'd love to.'' i tell her and catch that sexy smile of hers. I know i'm in big trouble, and i just met her!

Let's see how she reacts to this. I walk up behind her and place my hands gently on her hips and whisper in her ear ''you better ask my mom if i can sleep over tonight. Maybe we can make them see their feelings for each other, what do you think?''

Madison's POV

Damn, she's really close to me, i just felt myself shiver. I turn around in her arms starring down at her smiling as i pull her a little more closer by her waist and whisper back into her ear. ''I think that's a brilliant plan.'' I felt her shiver but didn't make it obvious. Yeah two can play this game.

I slowly kiss down her ear to her neck and turn around as if nothing just happened. I just smile at her glazed expression. I take her hand and lead her down to the kitchen where Sara and Cath already sat drinking coffee.

------------

Sara's POV

I feel so refreshed and ready for the day, it's weird how you just can enjoy saterdays. Maddie and Linds just walked into the kitchen and Something is up, they're both flushed.

I will wonder about that later, right now we have to go have some breakfast.

-----------

We enter the diner and follow the two teenagers as they walk straight to the back. We all sit down and wait for the waitress. Cath chose to sit next to me and Linds sat next to Maddie. ''Hey Sara is it okay if Linds and Catherine sleep over Tonight?'' Maddie asks me. ''Sure I don't have a problem, Cath?'' i turn to Cath for her answer ''I don't mind either.'' she replied with a smile.

--------

After breakfast we all went for a walk in the park and ate some ice cream and just enjoyed ourselfs. Now we're sitting in the living room and Cath just excused herself to the bathroom.

I sit in silence and wait for Cath's return when Linds suddenly come up to me ''Sara just kiss her and see what happens!'' she tells me and i'm stunned. ''am i that obvious?'' i ask them and they both look at me as if to say 'Duh'.

Wow, i didn't know i'm that obvious! ''hey Sar is it okay if we go to bed?'' Maddie asked me. ''yes, goodnight girls.'' i say giving Linds a hug and kiss Maddie on the forehead. As they walk upstairs they say goodnight to Cath.

''hey''

''hi, do you know why the girls wana go to bed this early?'' Cath ask me. ''no idea.'' Cath and i made ourselfs comfortable and started talking 'bout the girls and work.

---------

Madison's POV

I had to ask if we can go to bed. I just want to spend a little time alone with Linds. ''hey Maddie, aren't we suppose to go watch a movie tonight?'' she ask me. I walk up to her until we can feel each others breaths on our lips, she has this lustful look in those beautiful eyes of her. ''i have a different fun in mind'' i whisper as i close the remaining gap between us and kiss her as passionately as possible.

I feel rather than hear her moan against my lips and i lick her bottom lip as she immediatly give me access. We kiss like that for awhile until we both needed some air. I take her hand and lead her to my bed and whisper ''don't worry, we're just going to sleep tonight. I want to hold you close to me tonight.'' she smiles up to me and kiss me again.

-------

A/N: okay i finally updated, i would've updated earlier but i got new puppies and they're truly a handful. This is for my friend who kept telling me to update, so i updated. I hope you enjoyed it.! It's a little sucky i know. But please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: okay first of...wow it's been a long time since I've updated...especially this certain fic. I hope you all enjoy chapter six.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with CSI or its characters...only Madison is mine.

Sara's POV

Cath and I have been talking for about three hours after the girls said goodnight and I can see she was very tired so I suggested we go to bed. ''Cath I can see you look very tired, why don't we go to bed?'' I ask her with a smile as I look into beautiful deep blue eyes.

''sure.'' is her reply. ''I will sleep here and you can take the bed.'' I tell her as I walk up to my bedroom. When I realized she wasn't following me I turned around and saw her still standing at the couch. ''Come on, don't be shy.'' I tell her with my flirty smile and I swear I saw a hint of a blush on that angelic face of hers. ''I'll sleep on the couch Sara.'' she tells me with a determined look on her face now.

''No Cath, You're my guest you should sleep on a bed not on that...old dusty thing.'' I tell her as I walk up to her until I'm so close that I can feel the heat from her body. I felt this weird pull when I locked eyes with her that I failed to hear some giggling behind me until they cleared their throats.

As I turn around I see two teenagers giving us mischief smiles. ''Uhm...not to sound rude or anything but we are trying to sleep so...can't both of you just share Sara's bed? I mean come on Sar you're bed is like huge...'' Maddie paused for effect and looked between me and Catherine ''I'm pretty sure you both will fit on it.'' she added, turned around and took Lindsey's hand on her way to the bedroom.

I look at the empty space the girls were standing and then back to Catherine. I really don't know how she will feel about sharing a bed with me but it's worth a shot right? ''So...'' I turn around slowly until I'm as close as I was before we got interrupted and my eyes lock with Caths blue ones. ''What do you think about sharing a bed with me?'' I finish my sentence with a husky whisper.

Catherine's POV

The closeness of Sara's body and the way she asked me what I think about sharing a bed with her has sent shivers down my spine. I looked down at my hands so that she doesn't see the blush that is currently on my face when I feel her gently lift my chin with her finger and the moment my eyes locked with hers I knew I should take this opportunity. ''I don't mind at all.'' I tell her with a flirty voice and add a wink as I start to walk to her bedroom.

I sat down on her bed waiting for her, the thoughts running through my head right now should be R rated. 'Bad Catherine, don't think that when you're about to share a bed with the woman.' I think to myself. She's forbidden damnit!

When I looked up she stood in front of me with a spare of pajamas held out to me. I look past her hand and see that she's standing there in only her underwear. 'Damn how am I going to get any sleep with her next to me like that?' Now she's waving her hand in front of me.

''Cath, you okay?'' she ask me. ''Yeah I'm good. Thank you for the pajamas.'' I take the offered clothes and walk into her bathroom to change and when I got back she was already under the covers. ''Cath do you mind if I only sleep in my underwear?'' she ask and I smiled to quickly for my liking. ''No of course II don't mind.'' I get myself settled in on the far opposite side of the bed to make things less awkward and I fell asleep almost instantly.

Sara's POV

When I woke up I felt a soft warm body pressed against me and my hand was on her waist. I smiled to myself as I lay there cherishing this moment when all of a sudden she turns around and smiles up at me. The minute I realized she was awake I flew out of bed into the bathroom so fast it seemed humanly impossible. With my back pressed against the closed bathroom door I can hear her on the other side. "Sar? You okay? Did I do something wrong?" she asks me. I opened the door slowly and saw the cutest thing ever; Catherine looked up to me with big blue eyes. "No Cath, I just kind of freaked out when I realized how close I was to you. I'm sorry I must've moved in my sleep." I tell her as I rub the back of my neck and stare at the floor.

"It's okay Sara I know for sure that I moved in my sleep as well, I automatically search body heat." She informs me with a twinkle in her eyes. I really love that twinkle. Without thinking I move closer to her and I feel her moving closer to me, it felt like we were magnetically drawn to each other. I'm so close to her I can feel her breath on my neck. My hands move and rest on her waist while I feel her hands on my upper arms. I pull her flush against me and stare down into her eyes; it felt like time stopped and only Cath and I existed until we heard a knock on the door. "Are you ladies up yet? Breakfast is ready." Only Maddison can be this cruel to me on a moment like this. I let go of Catherine and hear a soft sigh escape from her. "Soon…" I whisper and hoped she heard it. With a heavy heart I took Cath's hand and lead her downstairs where we joined the two girls in the kitchen.

A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed this. I suck at writing so I don't think this is good but I tried please review and let me think what you thought of it. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: should I make chapter 8 my last chapter or do you all want read about a trip in South Africa? It's all up to you guys so please let me know. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its Characters. Except Maddison.

Nobody's POV

All four ladies sat quietly at the breakfast table eating while they were occupied with their thoughts. Maddison kept glancing at Lindsey and Linds kept glancing back at Maddison throughout the whole breakfast ordeal.

Catherine was the first to notice this and it intrigued her. She couldn't help but be happy at how happy her daughter is. She moved closer to Sara and whispered in her ear. ''Do you think we should tease them a little?'' Sara turned towards Cath, ''about what?'' Sara asked out loud with a confused look and all Catherine could do was laugh at how cute Sara's expression was.

Both of the girls turned their heads toward the two adults with curious ears, ''what's that Catherine?'' Maddison asked suddenly. ''Oh it's nothing, so are you girls looking forward to the trip to South Africa?'' Cath asked but it was the first time Lindsey heard about a trip to a foreign country so she was intrigued about this new information. ''What trip? Am I going with? When is this? South Africa? Don't lions walk around in the streets there?'' Lindsey fired question after question the last one being in a panic voice to the unprepared mother of hers.

All Catherine could do was look at Sara with a face that says 'help me please?' and Sara immediately answered Lindsey's questions after seeing the look on Catherine's face. ''This upcoming week's trip and yes of course you are coming with...Maddison over there will miss you way too much. Oh and no the lions aren't walking around in the streets.'' Sara finished her answer and laughed out loud.

''Where did you hear about lions walking around in the streets? They are in the wild...to be specific we are going to a place where you can actually hold a white lion cub...isn't that cool?'' Sara asked when she looked at Linds. Catherine's ears perked at the sentence where Sara said you can hold the cubs. ''Are you serious Sara?'' She asked excited about the thought of petting a baby lion. ''Yes I'm as serious as I can be right now.'' Sara answered with a huge smile. Cath and Sara stared deep into each other's eyes.

Sara's POV

Catherine is hands down the most beautiful women I know. That bold deep blue eyes, radiant strawberry blond hair and fair skin...a petit body and a skin that looks so soft and smooth. I want to run my hands all over her body, every single second of everyday. I move my hand up the inside of her bare thigh and wait for a reaction and the only reaction I got was her breath hitching and her eyes turning black.

Now I wish I had Catherine all to myself. Seeing that Maddie always knows when to interrupt and be cruel to me on moments like this I wait patiently for her to say something. After a few minutes of staring into Catherine's eyes I realized both girls were quiet.

Maddison's POV

The moment I saw Sara and Catherine staring deep into each other's eyes I knew not to interrupt, maybe they will finally kiss. So me being me I whispered in Linds ear. ''I think we should go get dressed and go for a walk in the park...what do you think?'' I asked her indicating towards Sar and her mom. ''Yes I think that's a great idea.'' she whispered back while standing up and walking towards my room and I followed suit.

Once we were in the room I gently pressed her up against the closed door and pressed my lips onto those of her. The kiss started slow and gentle but grew urgent and needy. I think I'm falling for this beautiful girl...the mini Catherine...even though I met her a day ago. I think people call it love at first sight.

Catherine's POV

The heat from Sara's hand is making things inside me warm up and I really wish I had Sara all to myself right now. With that thought in my mind I looked up at where the girls were sitting and found the space unoccupied, I look back at Sara just as she stood up and shrugged with a knowing smile and that made me smile back at her.

I quickly helped Sara with the dishes and waited for the girls on the couch after we finished the dishes. ''They look really cute and love sick hey?'' I asked Sara. ''Yeah they do, I think they really like each other.'' she replied. ''They aren't the only ones.'' I mumble under my breath.

When I looked up I saw Sara staring at me smiling. I heard Linds in the background telling me they are going for a walk in the park and I replied with ''sure honey, be safe!'' without looking away from Sara.

We sat on her couch facing each other. I moved closer being brave and all, as I move closer Sara moves even closer as well. I put my hands on the sides of her face and neck feeling her lips inches away from mine.

A/N: I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you want me to do with this story. And please review thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay so nobody told me to continue or end the story but I got some reviews so for you and all the rest that likes my story I'll continue until you all tell me to stop. Thank You for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of it's characters. I own Maddison though.

Catherine's POV

This is it, this is the moment I've been waiting for I'm finially going to kiss the woman I'm falling in love with. I'm only inches away from her and anticipating the kiss when there was a knock on Sara's door. 'why! Why now? Linds got to kiss the girl she likes why can't I just have my kiss?' was the thought that ran through my mind. When you're young like Linds and Maddie it's always easy to have a first kiss it's almost unfair.

Sara looked down and exhaled a dissapointed sigh, I know exactly how she feels. ''I'll go see who is at the door.'' she tells me and stands up making her way to the door. When she opened the door the voice of Greg drifted through to the living room. ''Hey Sara, how are you doing? I brought some beer.'' he said and I can hear a smile in his voice.

''I'm doing good thank you. Catherine is here. Come say hi.'' I hear Sara tell him and I can also hear a little dissapointment in her voice. I wait patiently for them to come sit down. ''hey Catherine how are you?'' Greg ask me.

I smiled at him hoping he doesn't see the look of irritation in my eyes. ''I'm doing swell thank you.'' 'keep it short and sweet, maybe he won't even notice that you dislike him at this moment.' I think to myself while I look at Greg with a huge obvious fake smile.

He's looking between me and Sara with furrowed brows and wide eyes. I think he's feeling a little unwanted at the moment. One last glance between Sara and me before Greg stands up, ''Wait I absolutely forgot that I have to be somewhere...so uhm...see you later ladies. Sara sit I'll show myself out and keep the beer. Goodnight Cath. 'night Sar.'' Greg said in a rush.

''goodnight Greg.'' I say ''you already ruined the moment.'' I add under my breath with another fake smile. He smiles and waves bye as he walks out and Sara looks at me with a very cute smile.

Sara's POV

I heard what Catherine said under her breath but I'm going to pretend I didn't hear it. I smile at her and follow Greg to the door. Now I know she likes me the way I like her and Greg definately ruined the moment. I say bye to Greg and walk straight to the kitchen to start a fresh brew of coffee. 'why didn't I just ignore the door and kiss her.' i muse to myself while busy with the coffee.

'If Maddie had the guts to kiss Lindsey, why don't I have the guts to just pin her up against something and kiss her as passionately as possible...stupid Sara.' I tell myself as I hang my head over the basin with my hands on either side of it.

Maybe I can ask her to have dinner with me tonight, I'm sure Lindsey and Maddie will be fine by themselves. Grissom gave us the whole week off to get ready for the long journey. 'That's it!...seeing that we have this whole week off and the upcoming two weeks we can actually go earlier.' I tell myself once again.

Just as I was about to grab Catherine around the waist from behind the front door opened and in peeked two flushed faces smiling. I froze right on the spot and pretened they gave me a fright. They look between me and Catherine for a second and start to giggle. 'Oh I have a feeling those two fooled around a little.'

They giggle all the way up to 'Maddie's' room and left me and Catherine alone once again. Just as I was about to ask Catherine to have dinner with me tonight she started to talk. ''May I quickly use your shower?'' she ask me. ''ofcourse you can Cath.'' I tell her with a smile and lead her to my bathroom.

After she got her clothes ready and everything she closed the bathroom door. I smiled to myself and slid down the wall opposite the bathroom door and started to think. 'this woman is the first one to drive me this crazy.' ''Sara?'' I hear Catherine call me from inside the bathroom.

''Yes Cath?'' I answer her while standing against the door. ''I forgot to take a towel.'' She tell me and I start to quietly laugh. ''I'll bring you one now, sit tight.'' I tell her still laughing. As I walk to my room to fetch the beautiful blonde woman in MY bathroom a towel all kinds of images of a toned and naked Catherine popped up in my head making my cheeks flare up.

'keep it cool Sara, you're just going to close your eyes, walk in and hand her the towel...and no peeking!' I tell myself on my way back to the bathroom. 'just one little peek?' a small voice in my head tells me. 'oky where did that come from?' I think to myself. 'I'm in control...deep breath.'

I look at the closed door for a second. 'oky...I can do this.' - knock...knock - ''you can come in Sara.'' I hear her tell me. If she says it's okay to come in then that means she's decent right? So I slowly open the door and walk in. The second both my feet was in the bathroom the towel dropped from my hands and my eyes moved up her body until it locked with ocean blue eyes turning darker.

'Oh boy...' I think to myself. ''Hi Sara.'' she says with a husky tone of voice moving closer. ''Hi.'' I say to her only able to form short words. I push her back up against the tiled wall and smile down on her. ''nothing will interupt this time.'' I whisper to her as I catch her lips with mine in a searing kiss.

A/N: okay people I really hope you liked this Chapter and please please review. Thank you. Chapter 9 is in progress.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I read the reviews, thank you very much everyone. I'm glad you liked chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its Characters.

Sara's POV

I can stay in this moment forever; her lips are so soft and smooth. I pull her tighter against me and deepen the kiss even more when I suddenly feel someone lightly shaking me by my shoulders. "Sara? Wakey wakey, Hey there…you kind of dozed off while I was in the Bathroom my darling." Catherine tells me with a shit eating grin on her face. I guess I was dreaming about kissing her and not actually kissing her in reality…shit wait... "Cath, why do you have that grin on your face?'' I ask her hoping I didn't vocalize my short wonderful dream.

"Oh it's nothing important…maybe just…who did you dream about?" she asks me with a little smile and I just give her a look that states 'not-fair' "No way, you can't answer a question with another question, that's not fair." I tell her mocking sadness. "I'm just curious, let me quote… 'Nothing will interrupt us this time.' So who's the us?" she tells me still smiling. "Uhm…it's just a stupid dream forget about it…how much of it did you hear?" I ask her while blushing furiously.

"Well that was actually the only sentence I heard." She tells me walking to my bedroom leaving me still on the floor in front of the bathroom.

I quickly stand up and head in the direction Catherine went. I have a feeling she's in a really good mood with all this smiling she's doing. Now is a good time to ask her on a date, If she's going to South Africa with me I'd love to have her with me as my girlfriend instead of just my colleague. I enter my bedroom to see Catherine lying on my bed staring at the ceiling with that gorgeous smile. I go lie down next to her and look at her. "Hey Cath?" I start. "Yes?" she answers me, meaning I can ask whatever I want to ask right now. "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight, just the two us?" She turns on her side facing me. "I would love to Sara." She says and I smile. I want to hear those words more often, in my fantasies though I hear them all the time.

Catherine's POV

I could say I'm on cloud nine now. I stare at Sara as she smiles at me, how I love that smile of hers and I'm sure as hell going to make sure I see it more often. "What about the girls though?" I had to ask because I really want to go on this date but I don't want to leave the girls by themselves either. "Don't worry about that Cath, I'm going to call my friend and ask her if she can do me a favor and be with the girls until we get back." She tells me putting my mind to rest. "What is on your mind right now?" I ask her. "Just something or maybe someone…" She pauses and moves closer to me, our breaths on each other's lips. "Cath I really want to kiss you right now." She tells me in a serious tone her eyes turning dark with a tiny sparkle shining. I pull her body against mine by her waist. "Then just kiss me please." I beg in the same serious tone.

She puts both of her hands on the sides of my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. The moment our lips touched the butterflies in my tummy exploded and all the 'happy' chemicals in my brain poured out. Her lips are so soft and sweet, it kind of tastes like strawberry. I feel myself moan against her lips and run my tongue over her bottom lip. She immediately gave access so I deepened the kiss with my tongue and heard a whimper escape from her throat. The moment we pull apart my heart skips a beat. Lust filled eyes stared right into my eyes. She's driving me nuts, that smile, those swollen lips, that dark lusty eyes and that hint of flush on her cheeks. I don't think I'll be able to keep myself from pinning her down to the bed and have my way with her before the end of our first date.

"You drive me nuts Sara." I tell her and watch as her smile brightens. "Same goes for you Catherine my dear." She tells me her smile present throughout the whole sentence. I smile at her and turn around so that my back is facing her. Her arms wrap around my body and I feel this lovely feeling run through my body. 'This must be love.' I think to myself and we both drift off to sleep. Me in the arms of the woman I love with all my heart. Yes I love Sara Sidle.

(Couple of hours later still in Catherine's POV)

I was walking towards the front door when I noticed the stares I got from the two girls and Sara. "You look beautiful mom." Lindsey tells me and Maddie just nods with her. "You're breath taking Catherine." Sara tells me as she wraps her arms around me whispering in my ear. "I just hope the girls will be asleep when we get back." My face turned bright red and I could only smile when she pulled away. Just as we opened the door Sara's friend stood there hand in the air ready to knock on the door.

''Well hello…I'm Jessica or Jess for short. I'm Sara's friend and I'm going to babysit your daughter.'' Jessica told me with a smile and outstretched hand which I shook. ''I'm Catherine pleased to meet you.'' I tell her and smile back. It's not a normal smile...it's a really nervous smile. I'm not nervous about my date with Sara, I'm very confident about the date...I'm more nervous about leaving my daughter with this friend of Sara. In front of me stood this girl, I'm guessing she's in her mid-twenties; she's got blue streaks in her brown hair and is wearing punkish clothes. Wouldn't you be nervous about leaving your daughter with her? I look at Sara and it seems like she's reading my mind when she smiled at me and bent down to whisper in my ear. ''Don't worry Cath, I know her exterior looks real scary but she's a genuine softy, trust me everything will be fine.'' she tells me and I'm put at ease. I smile at her and tell her to take the lead which she does. Tonight will be amazing. Onward with our date and I'm with Sara on the idea of wishing the girls will be asleep when we get home.

A/N: Dear readers: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one which will probably be up real quick if I get great reviews like the previews chapter. Enjoy!


End file.
